Podres e Virtudes
by Paula Lirio
Summary: Snape é obcecado por um aluno. Certa noite, bêbado, acaba ouvindo demais, e age antes de pensar. SLASH! Oneshot!


**Título:** Podres e Virtudes.  
**Autora:** Paula Lírio  
**Classificação:** Angst e Romance / R – M  
**Casal:** Ron e Snape  
**Resumo:** Snape é obcecado por um aluno. Certa noite, bêbado, acaba ouvindo demais, e age antes de pensar. One-shot  
**Disclaimer:** Todos esses personagens pertencem à J.K. Rowling. Eu bem que queria alguns deles, mas ela não quer me dar... Perdão? Desculpe, não entendi... Não conhece JK! Nunca ouviu falar! Sem ofensa, mas que é que você está fazendo aqui?  
**Avisos:** Meio confuso, SLASH, linguagem obscena, palavrão.  
**Notas:** Trecho do poema "Aluna" de Cecília Meireles.

**Fic feita para o aniversário do PotterSlashFics.**

**Respondendo também aos desafios da Tia Ptyx:** Por trás de sua fachada de menino "normal", Ron oculta uma louca paixão pelo Mestre de Poções. Um dia, abre-se com Harry, mas Snape está escutando tudo! O que acontecerá?  
Snape fica bêbado - como isso foi acontecer! - e acaba se revelando ao seu grande amor. Como este reagirá? E o que acontecerá no dia seguinte? Bônus se Snape, bêbado, seqüestrar o seu amado para poder se declarar.

Agradeço à Marck Evans - Meu beta lindo. E à Bela Chan pela ajuda nos momentos de loucura.

* * *

Todo mundo tem uma fraqueza, uma parte podre que ocultamos e tentamos levar em segredo para o túmulo. Não é o seu passado bizarro, tampouco uma marca idiota deixada no seu braço num momento de ambição cega, é aquilo que se carrega por dentro, manchando seu sangue, corroendo cada pedaço da sua alma.

E o meu, jurava que eu levaria comigo para o inferno.

Não sei quando surgiu, mas quando percebi, já estava daquela forma, me consumindo de desejo por um jovem, uma criança ainda. Fascinado por um garoto, um aluno de quatorze anos que ainda emanava inocência. Eu era um monstro, um pervertido.

Odiava meus alunos, dos mais novos aos mais velhos. Ignorantes, reflexos de péssimas famílias, burros e de má educação. Tolos até o ultimo fio de cabelo. Ele não era tão diferente, de fato. Mas eu _o queria_. Com sua pureza quase suja, seus passos incertos, e rosto coberto de sardas.

Nas aulas, quando eu lhe dirigia a palavra, adorava ver seu rosto cobrir-se de vermelho, como se todo o sangue estivesse ali concentrado. Adorava eleve-lo passar a língua nos lábios, num ato espontâneo. Meu corpo pulsava, mas só poderia ser recompensado à noite, sozinho, com um garrafa de Firewhisky e um prazer solitário na escuridão do meu quarto. Eu tinha consciência de que ele era apenas uma criança, e que deseja-lo só me tornava pior, mais podre. Mas meu corpo ansiava por ele dia e noite, sem descanso. Desejos incontroláveis que serviam para aumentar a minha fúria e me fazer perder noites de sono.

No final do ano eu me sentia culpado, e quase deliciosamente aliviado esmo: com a volta do Lorde das Trevas, eu estaria ocupado demais para pensar no que tanto me consumia.

Porém, para o meu azar - ou para minha sorte -, a Ordem estava de volta. E ele estava na sede. Quando acontecia de nos encontrarmos, eu, mesmo que por milésimos de segundos, saía de mim e perdia o controle. Depois sentia raiva de tudo, de mim, e principalmente dele, por ser tão encantadoramente belo. Por ter uma beleza que estimulava meus sonhos mais tórridos.

Meu mundo estava às avessas.

* * *

Eu não lhe ensinava Oclumência, não era mais seu professor de poções, mal o via. Era reconfortante passar dias sem encontra-lo fora dos horários de refeições. Era delicioso poder voltar a dormir tranqüilamente, sem me corroer de ódio e desejo. Sabia que era o penúltimo ano dele na escola, se o ritmo se mantivesse daquela forma, poderia voltar à minha tranqüila rotina, sem sonhos impróprios, nem ereções em plena sala de aula.

Estava velho demais para romances proibidos.

* * *

O Halloween é sempre bom. Os alunos estão concentrados demais em comer doces e fazer brincadeiras grotescas, poderia sair mais cedo e me trancar no conforto pessoal, sem a imagem dele se empanturrando de comidas açucaradas, adocicando a boca que eu tanto queria provar...

Mas naquele Halloween... Naquela noite...

Eu havia passado a maior parte da tarde mergulhado em conhaque. Qualquer coisa que me preparasse para a imagem que eu teria de ver à noite. Na hora da festa ele e Potter passaram a maior parte tempo aos cochichos. Meu sangue pulsava de raiva; por Potter poder estar tão próximo, por poder sussurrar o que bem entendesse naquele ouvido, por poder sentir de perto o cheiro dele, por poder tocar naqueles cabelos vermelhos e poder contar-lhe as sardas... Raiva de mim, por me deixar levar por uma criança. Raiva de qualquer coisa.

Nem sei quantos cálices de vinho virei na festa, tampouco quantas doses de firewhisky bebi. Misturei bebidas... Lembro-me vagamente de Minerva me pedindo para ir com calma, e Dumbledore rindo do meu estado. Aquele velho sempre soube mais do que devia.

Olhei para onde meu objeto de desejo deveria estar sentado, mas ele não estava. Passei os olhos pelo salão e o vi sair, às escondidas, com Potter. Maldito Potter, cheio de artimanhas, cheio de oportunidades... Mal podia sentir minhas pernas, mas saí atrás deles.

Fui o mais silenciosamente que pude. Eles nem me notaram, e, no meio de um corredor que dava para as masmorras, sentaram-se no chão, lado a lado.

"Então, Ron..." Potter começou. "Qual é o problema?"

"Ehn..." Ele parecia constrangido, se o corredor estivesse mais iluminado, certamente seria notável o vermelho que lhe cobria o rosto. Mas talvez a bebida tivesse atrapalhado minha visão. "É meio complicado..."

"Ah, Ron. Não pode ser tão ruim..."

"Acredite. É muito ruim."

"É com Hermione?" Potter perguntou, mal segurando o riso. O garoto sempre foi atrevido.

"Não..." Ele respirou fundo. "Não com ela..." Finalmente entendi do que se tratava. Ele tinha uma paixão. Minhas mãos começaram a tremer, de ciúmes, de ódio, alívio, cansaço... Tudo que eu sentia há tempos se acumulou e disparou choques por meu corpo. "Nem com nenhuma outra garota..." Potter riu alto. "Harry! É sério!" Ele estava cada vez mais encabulado, passava a língua nos lábios, deixando-os brilhante e convidativos.

"Ok, ok..." Potter ainda ria, parecia ter bebido demais. Não tanto quanto eu, mas o suficiente para não ficar chocado com a confissão do amigo. "É algum garoto da Grifinória?"

"Não." _Pelo menos isso_, pensei. Se fosse para perde-lo para alguém, que fosse para alguém de qualquer outra casa.

"Eu não sou tão bom assim?" Potter perguntou, zombeteiro. Ron deu um murro no braço dele e riu. "Se não é Grifinória... Sonserina?"

"Quê? E as outras casas?" Ron perguntou, tentando se defender. Parecia encantadoramente acanhado...

"Se você concorda que os Grifinórios não são tão bons, sem nem discutir, nem se explicar... _Gosta é da Sonserina_." Potter falou, fazendo Ron arregalar os olhos, e esconder o rosto com as mãos.

Sonserinos! Senti a fúria me tomar o corpo. Nenhum dos garotos da Sonserina seriam bons o suficiente para alguém tão perfeito, tão forte e tão frágil. Nenhuma das cobrinhas saberia tratá-lo como ele mereceria. Com vigor, mas com delicadeza. Ninguém entenderia a arte de seduzir algo tão deliciosamente selvagem, intocado.

"Então... Vai dizer logo, ou vou ter que adivinhar?" Potter continuou.

E então... ah... então ele sussurrou o que há tempos eu sonhava ouvir daquela boca molhada. Um sussurro quase inaudível, rouco e delicado. A voz que não era de menino, tampouco de um homem. Meu coração batia no peito, tão forte que eu poderia jurar que ecoava nas paredes do corredor.

"Snape..."

Uma força que não conhecia em mim, me fez agir.

* * *

Quando acordei, minha cabeça pesava dolorosamente. Meu estômago parecia em guerra com o resto do meu corpo. Sentia-me pesado demais para levantar, como se algo estivesse em cima de mim. Ou melhor, _alguém_.

Para minha surpresa – talvez alegria também -, o corpo dele cobria o meu. Ele estava nu, _perfeitamente_ nu! As sardas cobriam-lhe os ombros e parte do peito, e seus os cabelos espalhados por meu peito tornavam-no diabolicamente angelical.

Meu coração disparou e meu pênis ficou ereto de uma forma dolorosamente rápida. A realidade da situação injetou em mim uma bizarra adrenalina e esqueci da dor de cabeça.

Ele estava na minha cama. Deitado por cima de mim! Completamente nu! E eu não lembrava de nada do que havia me acontecido!

Levantei tão rápido que quase o derrubei da cama. Eu não estava nu – felizmente! -, mas usava apenas as roupas de baixo...

Ele espreguiçou-se, ainda dormindo. Tinha marcas de mordidas por todo o peito... E umbigo também. Não consegui segurar meus olhos. Observei cada parte do seu corpo, tentando lembrar do que eu fiz a ele. Perguntando-me se aquelas haviam sido obras minhas. Merlin! _O que eu havia feito?_

Ele abriu os olhos e sorriu pra mim.

"Bom dia" A voz dele soava deliciosamente preguiçosa. Se ele não fosse meu aluno - e se eu não desse tanta importância às conseqüências -, teria voltado para cama. Ao invés disso cobri-me com um lençol e me afastei.

"O que você está fazendo na minha cama?" Perguntei e imediatamente me arrependi. Ele me olhou com uma mistura de surpresa e indignação.

"O que?" Ele começou a se levantar. "Depois de tudo o que você fez ontem, depois de me seqüestrar, depois de tudo o que fizemos ontem, você...?"

Mal abri a boca, ele saía do meu quarto fazendo a porta bater. Meu coração afundou no peito. _O que eu fui fazer?

* * *

_

Tive sorte de não precisar sair dos meus aposentos naquele dia. Mantive-me trancafiado, controlando a culpa que tentava me dominar. Nem fazia idéia do que havia acontecido na noite anterior, e me considerava um covarde por ter me deixado levar pela bebida.

Mas a imagem dele nu na minha cama era mais forte do que qualquer outro sentimento. Sentei na minha cama e respirei fundo para sentir o cheiro do suor dele. Desabotoei minhas vestes e deixei-me levar pela imaginação, aproveitando a única forma de prazer que eu podia ter naquele momento. A culpa viria depois.

A memória do corpo coberto de sardas e dos pelos ruivos me fizeram seguir por um caminho que levou minha imaginação à loucura. Meu corpo inteiro respondia às imagens. Lembrei-me do corpo bronzeado pelos treinos de Quadribol e das sardas espalhadas por cada pedaço de pele que meus olhos devoraram. Senti novamente a vontade de tocar cada pedaço daquele corpo perfeito de menino, de possui-lo e marcá-lo, de ouvi-lo gemer e implorar para ser possuído como nenhum outro homem jamais o fez. Imaginei minha língua traçando o caminho por seu peito, umbigo e barriga, esfregando meu rosto nos pêlos púbicos, ouvindo-o gemer de surpresa.

Fechei os olhos e encostei-me à cabeceira da cama, acelerando os movimentos sobre meu membro enquanto imaginava o rosto dele quando finalmente o penetrasse, o prazer que eu ia sentir em estar dentro dele, invadindo-o com tudo, até que nossos gemidos virassem gritos e não conseguíssemos mais nos se controlar, até fazê-lo perder-se por mim.

O pensamento de fazê-lo gozar era demasiado estimulante e, com um gemido abafado, senti espasmos por meu corpo, enquanto banhava minha mão e minha barriga com sêmen.

* * *

Passei toda a semana tempestuosamente irritado, e a presença dele em todo lugar, a toda hora, me deixava num nível absurdo de nervosismo e de cólera. Na sexta à noite eu estava aliviado – ou quase -, eu teria o final de semana inteiro para lembrar-me do que havia feito a ele. Tinha completa certeza que havia abusado dele, e me sentia mais pútrido por isso.

Duas batidas na porta foram o suficiente para fazer meu coração acelerar. Mal abri, Potter entrou nos meus aposentos, feito um furacão e vermelho de ira.

"Potter! Como ousa...!"

"Eu quero falar com você!" Ele falou, quase salivando de raiva. O meu nervosismo me impediu de ficar verdadeiramente furioso.

"Menos 50 pontos para a Grifinória e..."

"Pode tirar _todas_ as merdas dos pontos! Eu quero falar com você, e só saio daqui com uma resposta!" Ele mesmo fechou a porta e se virou pra mim, de braços cruzados. Eu nunca havia ficado surpreso com as atitudes de Potter, havia me acostumado às reações mais comuns de garotos revoltados, mas ele estava quase violento.

"Garoto insolente..."

"Vão pra o inferno você e sua _insolência_! Eu to cansado de ouvir suas baboseiras!" Ele descruzou os braços e de forma que sua mão direita ficasse muito próxima da varinha.

"O que você quer?"

"Que você é um babaca, todo mundo sabe, mas eu não sabia que também era cínico!"

"Potter!"

"QUAL O SEU PROBLEMA? Eu estou falando de Ron! Lembra dele? Aquele que você seqüestrou no Halloween! Aquele que você fez tudo o que quis, para depois mandar embora na manhã seguinte!" O fato d'ele saber não deveria ter sido uma surpresa. Mas meu choque foi tamanho que não consegui forças para retrucar. "Eu não entendo o quê ele viu em você! Você sempre o odiou!" Ele se respirou fundo e sentou na minha cadeira favorita, enquanto eu me mantive parado, na esperança de que Potter dissesse o que eu tanto queria saber. "Pra que diabos toda aquela encenação? Se declarou, fez aquele monte de coisa... Pra quê? Pra deixar ele se consumindo de tristeza! Vai pro inferno! Se você não consertar isso eu..."

Não terminei de ouvir. Não pude. Levantei e saí à procura do meu maior podre.

Havia lembrado.

* * *

Quando o deixei completamente nu, meus sinais de nervosismo eram óbvios. Como se tudo aquilo fosse uma grande novidade. Ele segurou-me a mão e me guiou até minha cama. Tê-lo nu ali, só pra mim, era o suficiente para me levar ao êxtase. O fato de ele me querer era tão surreal que eu sentia que devia aproveitar o mais rápido possível para não perder nada. Mas vê-lo daquela forma me obrigava a aproveitar devagar.

Ele encostou-me na mesa. O hálito quente se aproximou do meu rosto e eu perdi a calma. Colei o seu corpo no meu, numa vontade imperdoável de devorá-lo. Ele me beijava de forma totalmente inexperiente, mas mais do que saborosa.

Coloquei-o sentado na cama, e apreciei a imagem antes de abocanhar o meu prêmio. E não fiz mais do que isso.

* * *

"Senha?" O ridículo retrato da Grifinória perguntou. Eu estava num estado bizarro de frenesi, mal podia lembrar meu nome, quanto mais a senha.

"A senha é Abraxan." Um arrepio congelou minha espinha, e meu corpo respondeu de forma incrivelmente agradável ao som da voz dele. Mas os sentimentos de felicidade iniciais foram substituídos por pesar, ele me olhava de forma anormalmente fria, como se a minha imagem o repugnasse.

"Weasley, uma palavra, por favor." Dificilmente mantive o controle, ele estava completamente suado, com o uniforme de quadribol. Se estivesse menos vestido, seria a imagem perfeita dos meus sonhos.

"Sim, senhor."

Eu precisava desesperadamente de ma garrafa de firewhisky.

* * *

Levei-o para minha sala. A possibilidade de ficar trancado com ele nas masmorras me deixava alucinado, perturbado com as imagens de sonhos e desejos.

"Pois não?" Ele me perguntou de forma tão gélida que me fascinava. A visão dele revoltado era quase tão linda quanto a imagem dele tímido. Era quase impossível manter o controle. "O que você quer comigo?" Ele perguntou, de braços cruzados, assim que fechei a porta da minha sala.

"Quero que me compreenda que não foi minha intenção..." Tentei usar o tom mais natural possível. Não tinha o costume de pedir desculpas. Mas ele me interrompeu antes que eu pudesse terminar.

"Não." Ele nem sequer hesitou. "É só isso? Posso ir agora?"

"Ronald..."

"Não, ok? Eu não quero aceitar pra você reagir daquela forma de novo!" Ele não estava verdadeiramente irritado, estava triste, abatido. E era minha culpa.

"Eu não quis... eu estava bêbado!" Era incrível como eu não podia mais gritar com ele. Ou ficar aborrecido.

"Então só ficou comigo porque estava bêbado? Só pra não passar a noite em branco? Não tinha ninguém melhor?" Ele riu, irônico. "Não precisava de uma declaração de amor, bastava fazer o que queria. Acho que era o suficiente para passar uma noite, não? Se era só prazer você deveria ter me comido."

"Não! Não era só...!"

"Então o quê? Foi pra tirar uma com a minha cara?"

"Eu não sei! É culpa sua!"

"O quê?"

"Eu me controlei bem por dois anos. Em uma noite você conseguiu acabar com todo o meu esforço!" Eu não estava gritando, mas soava quase histérico. "Você não poderia me deixar em paz, não é? Tinha que me atazanar até eu perder as forças!"

"O quê? De que diabos você está falando?"

"De você! Desde o quarto ano você não sai da minha cabeça!" Mil imagens e idéias passavam por minha cabeça naquele momento. Todas me deixando alucinado, confuso! "Você é só uma criança, como é que eu..." Se ele não saísse eu não responderia por mim.

Ele sorriu diabolicamente. Lobo na pele de cordeiro. Segurou-me pelas vestes. Era quase da mesma altura que eu. O cheiro forte de suor se misturava como cheiro da noite impregnado nele. Minhas mãos alcançaram seus cabelos úmidos de suor, e seu rosto vermelho coberto de sardas. Ele sorriu, agora de forma adoravelmente tímida. A boca parecia mais convidativa que nunca, e o seu cheiro de suor foi o bastante para fazer meu corpo se excitar.

Minhas mãos alcançaram suas vestes. Toquei cada pedaço de pele suada que minhas mãos alcançavam , um gemido torturantemente rouco escapou-lhe dos lábios. Todo o seu corpo era perfeito, eu podia memorizar cada sarda, cada sinal, cada curva.

Quando ele estava completamente despido, eu já estava sem controle dos meus atos. Fiz com que ele se encostasse-se à carteira mais próxima, ignorando a possibilidade de ser pego.

Não sabia controlar minha boca, mordi, lambi e beijei todo pedaço de pele coberto de sardas que encontrei. Meus movimentos não eram brutos, tampouco delicados. Eu estava dividido entre a vontade de derretê-lo aos poucos e de dilacerá-lo por completo. Era a realização das minhas fantasias.

Ele segurou a minha mão, e levou-a para o seu membro, que já estava completamente duro. Segurei a base quase com força, o ouvi arquejar, comecei no ritmo mais lento e forte que pude. As unhas dele encravavam na minha mão, e saber que ficariam marcas me incentivava a continuar. Não demorou muito, quase nada, para que eu sentisse minha mão se encher de sêmen.

Ele encostou a cabeça no meu ombro, ofegando em meu pescoço, encostou a testa na minha e me beijou. Desabotoou as minhas vestes até que elas caíssem no chão. Ele não era delicado, era até um pouco desastrado, mas a vontade dele incentivava a minha. O gosto da saliva misturada ao gosto doce dele e o salgado do suor me incentivavam a ir mais fundo. Fui jogado ao êxtase e o levei junto.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte acordei sozinho no chão da sala. Eu havia corrompido, depravado, pecado, abusado de um aluno de dezesseis anos que ainda emanava inocência. Ele havia sido meu.

Não havia rastros de que ele havia estado lá. Só o cheiro dele, impregnado em tudo.

* * *

_Leva sempre a minha imagem  
__a submissa rebeldia  
__dos que estudam todo o dia  
__sem chegar à aprendizagem...

* * *

_

**FIM**


End file.
